Teatro dos Vampiros
by kami nee chan
Summary: Basta apenas um começo mal interpretado e uma resposta ferina para nos privar de saber como funciona o interior de uma pessoa. Basta uma primeira má impressão sobre um garoto esnobe na alfaiataria para fazer duas pessoas tão sofisticadamente parecidas se tornarem opostas extremidades de uma mesma diretriz.


SongFic: Teatro dos vampiros

Por Kami-chan

" _Sempre precisei de um pouco de atenção_

 _Acho que não sei quem só sei do que não gosto_

 _Esses dias tão estranhos fica a poeira se escondendo pelos cantos_

 _Esse é o nosso mundo, o que é demais nunca é o bastante e a primeira vez_

 _É sempre a última chance_

 _Ninguém vê onde chegamos_

 _Os assassinos estão livre, nós não estamos"_

Supostamente a vida não deveria ser assim tão complicada, tão difícil a ponto de crermos que as coisas das quais temos conhecimento não passam de nuvens carregadas que podem mudar ou se desfazer até mesmo com o mais sutil toque do vento em nossas faces. Por outro, lado tudo aquilo que não sabemos nos confunde fazendo-nos andar cegos ao que realmente importa, tão perdidos quanto uma pequena folha seca levada pelo vento de um temporal.

Um temporal, sua vida poderia ser resumida a uma densa tempestade, digna de um céu escuro completamente recoberto por nuvens carregadas de ódio, medo e dor. Um garoto solitário em busca de respostas para as perguntas que até mesmo ele desconhecia, jogado da noite para o dia em um mundo onde um garoto esquisito era o heroi.

Um heroi; a referência de um ato heroico. Mesmo que nem todos defendessem esta ideia, era assim que falavam, esta era curiosidade que fazia um mesmo nome ecoar por toda uma comunidade. Era o que causava curiosidade, e até mesmo inveja nos outros, não importava, Harry Potter era o nome que todos conheciam e replicavam em ovação.

Tudo o que Harry Potter sabia era que coisas ruins existiam em demasia e eram muito facilmente ligadas a sua pessoa. Deslocado pela vida, odiado pela própria família e esquecido até mesmo por Deus.

Da noite para o dia deslocado pela vida, odiado pela própria família e heroi em um mundo de fantasia. Os anos que lhe deram experiência o levaram de uma pessoa deslocada com um fardo heroico a um homem que cumpriu sua história. Descobriu em sua história uma família que o amava e depois construiu a sua própria sob a luz desta utopia.

No meio disto tudo havia pessoas em que podia confiar e pessoas que tinha o direito de odiar. O que Harry Potter não soube por muitos anos, era que havia uma outra pessoa no mundo que sentia e sofria exatamente da mesma forma que ele. Mas como dito, coisas que não sabemos confunde-nos demais como coisas que não entendemos e nos levam para caminhos opostos.

Basta apenas um começo mal interpretado e uma resposta ferina para nos privar de saber como funciona o interior de uma pessoa. Basta uma primeira má impressão sobre um garoto esnobe na alfaiataria para fazer duas pessoas tão sofisticadamente parecidas se tornarem opostas extremidades de uma mesma diretriz.

Um começo torto que influenciou toda uma história de vida. Homens adultos, crescidos e com suas próprias famílias suprimiam em silêncio a mesma cruel dúvida sobre como teria sido a parte de suas histórias que se cruzavam se naquelas primeiras palavras trocadas houvesse um pouco mais de um, um pouco menos de outro.

.:.

" _Vamos sair, mas não temos mais dinheiro_

 _Os meus amigos todos estão procurando emprego_

 _Voltamos a viver como a dez anos atrás_

 _e cada hora que passa envelhecemos dez semanas"_

Vinte anos já tinham se passado desde que o caos instaurado pelo retorno do Lorde das Trevas no mundo bruxo havia sido extinto de vez. Não dezenove, mas vinte. O marco da estrelinha, o ponto onde voltaria a dar tudo errado novamente.

Passamos por dezenove anos nublosos entre inquéritos, condenações, recorrendo à acusações, testemunhando contra outros bruxos que também ficaram ao lado de Voldemort após o seu retorno, fazendo acordos para diminuir cada uma das acusações. E então em algum ponto do caminho nossos crimes foram se pagando, uma manobra inteligente ligou por casamento a nossa família com outra família abastada e a partir daí o nome Malfoy manteve-se no mundo bruxo não apenas por sua ligação aos aliados condenados do lorde das trevas.

Não era um casamento por amor, mas era uma vida tranquila. Eu sei que fui o perfeito cavalheiro que mamãe disse que eu deveria ser, bem como era um pai que ensinava ao filho todas as tradições milenares do nosso mundo. Eu sei que me tornei o homem da casa que um Malfoy deve ser, sem a parte dos rituais de fidelidade ao dark lord obviamente.

Os manuais de magia negra haviam sido todos confiscados pelo ministério, e tudo aquilo que eu tinha aprendido com meu pai foi omitido da criação de Scorpius por precaução. Eu e minha família já tínhamos passado por muitos inquéritos para desejar deixar alguma ponta solta para trás, até porque dezenove anos tinham se passado e meu filho era uma criança normal em Hogwarts.

Mais feliz do que eu um dia fui naquele lugar. Sem pressão alguma sobre assuntos que não tivesse relação com os compromissos acadêmicos; nenhum pânico maior do que ir mal em alguma prova de poções ou tédio maior do que suportar as aulas de runas antigas.

E a minha única missão era manter tudo aquilo daquele jeito calmo e observá-lo crescer da forma como eu desejei que pudesse ter sido a minha própria infância. Com valores Malfoy, mas sem a parte que envolvia os comensais da morte entrando e saindo de dentro da mansão como se fosse um clube.

E em um mísero ano tudo desmoronou novamente. Uma mente doente de um dos "filhos da guerra" como nos chamávamos, havia despertado em um mundo de insanidades construídas pelas lembranças que a maioria de nós havia deixado para trás. E o problema de ser um ex condenado é que você será para sempre um ex condenado.

Não importava o quanto o mundo estava em paz e eu mesmo estivesse em equilíbrio com isto, bastava uma nuvem negra para ameaçar a segurança do mundo bruxo para que o nome Malfoy fosse automaticamente incluso nos altos. Não havia os crimes dos comensais nem os crimes de Lúcios, havia apenas os crimes, o nome Malfoy e a culpa. Sendo nós culpados de fato, ou não.

E em um ano tudo o que tínhamos levado dezenove anos para reconstruir se foi. E desta vez incluiu além da perda de tempo, paciência e dinheiro, a perda do que restava a da saúde de minha mãe e o fim de um casamento que não fazia mais sentido se uma família não tinha mais o que oferecer à outra.

" _Vamos lá, tudo bem eu só quero me divertir_

 _esquecer que essa noite tem um lugar legal pra ir_

 _já entregamos o alvo e a artilharia_

 _comparamos nossas vidas_

 _esperamos que um dia nossas vidas possam se encontrar"_

Exausto e sozinho, eu não entendia porque eu tinha que pagar sozinho por todos os crimes que outras pessoas insistiam que meus pais, ou tios ou até mesmo os amigos deles tinham cometido há mais de vinte anos atrás. Era tanto tempo que quase nem podia ser comprovado como crime. No começo eu repetia para mim mesmo como um mantra que vidas demais tinham sido arruinadas por atitudes algumas atitudes de meu pai, muitos daqueles processos eram válidos...

...mas vinte anos já tinham se passado.

E tudo o que amenizava esta pressão eram as palavras felizes de Scorpius em Hogwarts, nas cartas que chegavam até a mansão tão vazia quanto um mausoléu. Eu costumava reclamar o fato de estar na escola quando era criança, gostava mais das coisas que meu pai me ensinava, achava tudo aquilo uma bobeira. Eu não era o centro das atenções na escola da forma como era em casa.

Eu era o rei no "castelo" Malfoy. Potter era o rei no castelo de Hogwarts.

Invejava aquele garoto, ele era o centro do mundo. Todos sabiam apenas falar em seu nome, até mesmo papai parecia se importar mais com o que Potter fazia do que comigo depois da escola. Eu me esforçava para tirar boas notas e ser excelente em todas as matérias, mas quando os feriados chegavam era apenas sobre Potter que ele perguntava.

Vinte anos pelo menos deixou claro o quão bobo era ter ciúme desta obsessão. Vinte anos depois e ninguém mais falava em Harry Potter como "o eleito" a não ser nos livros e aulas de história, mas Malfoy seria para sempre citado nos autos do ministério.

Eu não queria tanto ser o centro das atenções?

– Cuidado com o que deseja, Draco. – disse ao meu próprio reflexo no espelho que ficava imediatamente ao lado da porta principal da mansão, antes de sair pela mesma.

" _Quando me vi tendo que viver comigo e com mundo_

 _você me veio como um sonho bom, e me assustei._

 _Não sou perfeito, eu não esqueço._

 _A riqueza que nós temos ninguém consegue perceber_

 _e de pensar nisso tudo_

 _eu, homem feito tive medo e não consegui dormir"_

Era noite, as ruas estavam todas vazias a escuras, mas não era algo que importava. Quando a noite chegava as ruas vazias eram muito mais acolhedoras do que a casa silenciosa, a cama vazia e mesa servida apenas para um. Aparatar na estação, entrar em qualquer trem e confundir o cobrador era melhor do que ficar se perdendo por aí sem saber para onde ir.

Não havia espaço para si no mundo que conhecia, era foco de julgamento nos lugares bons, e de murmurinhos nos lugares mal falados. Não conhecia e nem se sentia bem no mundo dos trouxas, era um castigo extra recorrer a eles nestes momentos, mas passar as noites sentado em uma poltrona à janela de um trem pelas linhas trouxas era o vinha ocupando suas noites.

Vendo a paisagem urbana sem de fato olhar para alguma coisa. Prendendo-se em pensamentos de um passado estranho em que sempre fazia alguma coisa, por menor que fosse, diferente de como realmente foi. E passava minhas noites tentando remontar s passos a partir da atitude escolhida para ser diferente. Qualquer coisinha que pudesse parecer inócua, mundana ou até mesmo ridícula naquele tempo.

O problema é que no final de cada noite em claro, quando eu desistia de remontar meus futuros hipotéticos, eu sempre chegava à mesma dúvida central: E se tivéssemos sido amigos?

A ideia soou tão ridícula na primeira noite que até me fez sorrir para o vidro molhado de chuva da janela do trem. O único universo paralelo em que Potter e eu conseguiríamos permanecer no mesmo centro, seria se ambos estivéssemos tentando recriar uma imagem de yin e yang. E ainda assim o ponto de maldade que haveria em Potter seria culpa de Tom Riddle e o ponto positivo em mim seria simplesmente ignorado.

Eu não era burro, conhecia cada detalhe da história de Harry Potter. Impossível achar aquele espécime perfeito de Grifinória agradável de se conviver com, mas yin yang... é. Defeitos e virtudes opostas, mas talvez – só talvez – com dores semelhantes para oprimir.

Amigos? Impossível. Mas se não pudéssemos ir tão ao céu, talvez também não tivéssemos que ir tão ao inverno.

Mas e se...

...mudar algo que parecesse insuportavelmente impossível no passado tivesse o poder de mudar seu presente vazio?

E se...

A linha férrea chegava ao fim sempre antes de eu conseguir encontrar uma resposta válida.

" _Vamos sair, mas não temos mais dinheiro_

 _Os meus amigos todos estão procurando emprego_

 _Voltamos a viver como a dez anos atrás_

 _e cada hora que passa envelhecemos dez semanas_

 _Vamos lá, tudo bem eu só quero me divertir_

 _esquecer que essa noite tem um lugar legal pra ir_

 _já entregamos os alvo e a artilharia_

 _comparamos nossas vidas e mesmo assim não tenho pena de ninguém."_

– Insônia novamente? Conseguiu dormir pelo menos um pouco esta noite? – a ruiva recém desperta perguntou com preocupação.

– Está tudo bem. – foi o que disse sem na verdade lhe responder nada.

Com um sorriso curto o homem ergueu o peito até estar sentado sobre a cama, buscando pelo óculo antes de se levantar dali de vez. Não era incomum seu sono ser perturbado pelo rosto dos fantasmas que agora realmente tinha em seu passado, mas era fato que desde que Hermione havia lhe contado que novos inquéritos estavam sendo abertos no Ministério e que mais processos estevam atingindo o representante da família Malfoy, seu sono havia desaparecido de vez.

Segundo a amiga, Draco já estava sendo algo de gente com interesses impuros e sendo condenado por injustiça. Na época das condenações concordou que a família devia cumprir suas dívidas com a justiça, mas vinte anos já tinham se passado e Harry Potter ainda via seu sono sendo roubado por Draco Malfoy.

Ginny não entendia. Era uma daquelas coisas que não conseguia dividir com ninguém, principalmente com ela. Draco Malfoy preenchia as arestas de seus pensamentos mais profundos como uma obsessão.

Na escola a obsessão por Draco se resumia em tentar estar sempre um passo à frente do seu inimigo. Mas o tempo passou, e Draco se mostrou não ser um inimigo verdadeiramente, mas nem por isto deixou de ser uma obsessão. Harry esteve em todas as cortes e se manteve a par de cada condenação, não fez aquilo para se deleitar com a queda do inimigo, fez por temer um futuro em que Draco fosse privado de levar a própria vida em sua casa. Se preciso fosse, usaria o que ainda tinha de influência no ministério para evitar que o loiro acabasse em Azkaban.

Casou-se com Ginny, pois era o certo a se fazer. Construiu sua própria família para realizar aquele desejo ardente que a ausência dos pais deixou em sua alma. Mas faltava algo...

... algo que lhe tirava o sono.

E às vezes o que lhe tirava o sono era a lembrança de um garoto pálido de rosto pontudo em cima de um banquinho, indignado por alunos do primeiro ano não poderem ter suas próprias vassouras, arrogante e mimado, mas ainda assim comunicativo ao falar do esporte que mais gostava... mesmo que fosse para se gabar sobre tudo o que Harry _não_ sabia. Nos pensamentos que não dividia com ninguém, Harry se perguntava o que teria acontecido se tivesse conseguido ter um pouco mais de jogo de cintura com Draco naquele primeiro encontro.


End file.
